


Just Once

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Marvel Ship Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's A Flirt, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing In The Battlefield, M/M, Part Of A Tumblr Ask Thing, Pining, Steve Swore, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't take Bucky not noticing anymore, so he takes matters into his own hands. Even if it's just a one off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a tumblr ask that had different dialogue and we were to be given a ship and number. I got given number 23 and Stucky, the dialogue said "Just once."
> 
> Teen and up because Steve swore ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: http://starspangled-bucky.tumblr.com

Steve couldn't take it anymore, not with Bucky standing just a few metres away. They were on a mission, yet Steve couldn't think straight with thoughts of Bucky swimming inside his head. He'd been pining for his best friend since they were teenagers through to now, in the 21st century where Bucky was very much alive. It took a lot of hard work to get Bucky back to some sense of stability and normality, but Steve never gave up. But now he was stuck with the never-ending feeling of lust... _love_  perhaps?

"Hey Cap, you awake over there?" Tony asked, his voice tinny on the comm. 

He'd also completely forgotten they were in the middle of fighting Doombots in the Western side of Harlem.

"Fuck it," Steve hissed.

"Did Steve just swear?" Clint laughed.

Yet Steve ignored him, his footsteps hard on the concrete as he stormed over to Bucky. His best friend, his pal 'till the end of the line, the man he loved, turned to see Steve hurrying towards him, a confused expression etching on his face. Steve was suddenly grabbing him around the waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

"Steve what the hell?" he growled.

"Just once," Steve whispered.

"Just once? What?" Bucky questioned.

Then Steve was kissing him, nothing sweet and tender,  _no_ , this was passionate and fierce. All tongue and teeth, no finesse whatsoever, and all Bucky could do was kiss him back, grasping Steve's cowl as he pulled it off his head. It went on for what felt like minutes but was only a mere few seconds before they pulled apart for air, caught up in a daze of what just happened.

"I hate to break the romance but we could really use a hand here fellas!" Tony yelled.

Bucky pushed Steve away after stealing another kiss, a smirk on his face as he started to walk away.

"Just once...you punk, you don't get away with it that easily," he purred, biting down on his lip and winking.

Steve just about fainted at the gesture.


End file.
